


hit me up

by lee_dongmins



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Romance, M/M, Texting, Why Did I Write This?, will update tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_dongmins/pseuds/lee_dongmins
Summary: [4:18]jinhandsome: AKSJHJKDSjinhandsome: GUYS OMG(the college/chatfic no one asked for but which the idea for has been stuck in my head for weeks. contains a crushing jinjin, shy rocky, confused eunwoo, and way too sarcastic bin.)





	1. art boy

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea stuck in my head since i read an internet friend astro fic and so here this is bc i'm lacking sleep and inspiration to work on my socky fic. 
> 
> i hope this makes someone laugh bc i tried really hard to be funny. 
> 
> ps moonrock live together in an apartment and jincha live together in a different apartment bc i don't think i mention that.  
> ps pt 2, don't take any (and i mean any) of this fic seriously bc 1, its an au, and 2, 99.9% of it is a joke. okay that's all
> 
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> i think this is rlly obvious but just in case:  
> jinhandsome = jinjin  
> dongmin97 = eunwoo  
> binnie = moonbin  
> rockyswag = rocky

* * *

  _swag fam_

 **jinhandsome** : AKSJHJKDS  
**jinhandsome:** GUYS OMG

 

 **jinhandsome:** guys…?  
**jinhandsome:** someone answer, this is exciting :(  
**jinhandsome:** dongmin i see u reading my messages

 

 **dongmin97:** I’m trying to study.

 **binnie:** then study??

 **dongmin97:** My phone going off is distracting.  
**dongmin97:** I’m just going to mute the groupchat for now.

 **rockyswag:** what are u yelling abt jinwoo hyung

 **jinhandsome:** NO don’t mute it!!  
**jinhandsome:** you’ll miss my story

 **dongmin97:** Make it quick, I need to study for my test tomorrow.

 **jinhandsome:** ok i will  
**jinhandsome:** SO my friends  
**jinhandsome:** buddies  
**jinhandsome:** pals  
**jinhandsome:** kiddos

 **binnie:** okAY we get it, move along

 **jinhandsome:** okok sorry  
**jinhandsome:** so today i went to that one cafe after class  
**jinhandsome:** you know the one around the corner from mine and dongmin’s place w the rainbow umbrellas outside??

 **binnie:** the one with good cookies?? i love that place

 **rockyswag:** why is everything abt food with you?  
**rockyswag:** but same, it’s nice

 **binnie:** food’s a better reason to like that place than ur reason minhyuk

 **rockyswag:** idk what you’re talking abt

 **jinhandsome:** wait i don’t either  
**jinhandsome:** spill binnie!!

 **dongmin97:** I think I know but tell us anyways.

 **rockyswag:** bin don’t you dare  
**rockyswag:** i know where you sleep at night

 **binnie:** our dear minhyuk has a huge crush on one of the baristas there

 **rockyswag:** I DO NOT

 **jinhandsome:** oooo which one, which one?

 **rockyswag:** none of them, hyung is lying

 **dongmin97:** I can confirm that Bin is, in fact, not lying.

 **binnie:** sanha  
**binnie:** he’s the one with the light pink hair who looks way too young to work there

 **jinhandsome:** djksadkas  
**jinhandsome:** he’s adorable, he looks like a little fairy  
**jinhandsome:** i ship it, they would be so cute

 **binnie:** ikr, minhyuk is too sacred to talk to him tho

 **rockyswag:** no i’m not!!

 **dongmin97:** Yeah you are, remember that one time??

 **rockyswag:** hyung don’t, please

 **binnie:** what time??

 **jinhandsome:** yeah, what time, i wanna hear this story

 **dongmin97:** One time we walked in and Sanha greeted us as we approached the counter, because that’s his job, and Minhyuk literally just turned around and walked out of the cafe.

 **binnie:** hahahahahahah  
**binnie:** is that the day u came home complaining about not being able to get food with dongmin hyung??  
**binnie:** omg thats so funny, ur a loser minhyuk

 **rockyswag:** you guys suck :/

 **jinhandsome:** that’s honestly hilarious omg

_**jinhandsome** changed **r** **ockyswag's**  name to **‘rockylame’**_

**rockylame:** wow, real mature hyung

 **jinhandsome:** thanks i try  
**jinhandsome:** ANYWAYS back to my story

 **dongmin97:** Yes, please finish the story.

 **jinhandsome:** so i go to the cafe, right  
**jinhandsome:** and guess who's getting there at the same time as me  
**jinhandsome:** and is standing in front of me in line  
**jinhandsome:** you’ll never guess lmao but try anyways

 **binnie:** i’m not gonna try, someone else give it a shot

 **dongmin97:** Was it someone you know??

 **binnie:** well obviously it was someone he knows or he wouldn't be telling the story

 **jinhandsome:** well idk if i can say i know him  
**jinhandsome:** i know of him

 **rockylame:** omg i’ve got it

 **binnie:** is it art boy?

 **rockylame:** it’s art boy, isn’t it?  
**rockylame:** shoot  
**rockylame:** for once i wish i was a faster texter

 **dongmin97:** It’s okay Minhyuk, no one’s a slower texter than Jinwoo hyung.

 **jinhandsome:** i resent that statement bc its untrue  
**jinhandsome:** but yes it was art boy  
**jinhandsome:** who has a name btw

 **binnie:** too bad you haven't told us his name before, hyung

 **jinhandsome:** thats bc i didn't know it before today  
**jinhandsome:** jeez, you’re awfully sarcastic today binnie, what’s your issue lol??

 **rockylame:** someone bite him, that'll cheer him up lmao

 **dongmin97:** What the heck??

 

 **dongmin97:** ???

 **rockylame:** sorry i was trying to decide if i wanted to tell you or not

 **binnie:** i was eating something lol  
**binnie:** ps minhyuk don’t even think abt telling anyone anything  
**binnie:** i have so much dirt on u

 **rockylame:** dude we’ve been best friends for years?? i have just as much tea to spill??

 **dongmin97:** Is anyone going to explain this to me or?

 **jinhandsome:** i don’t know what they’re on about and i wanna see what they have to say so

[4:44]  
**binnie:** honestly i have nothing to hide, go for it  
**binnie:** there’s no story u can tell which will embarrass me

 **rockylame:** okay that’s a lie and we all know it  
**rockylame:** so anyways, a few weeks ago i was in the library kinda late  
**rockylame:** and i really had to use the bathroom but it was when the men’s one was closed for maintenance  
**rockylame:** and i wasn’t about to walk all the way across campus so i just went into the women’s bc there was no one in the library but me and really, who would know

 **dongmin97:** I’m still not seeing what this has to do with Bin but okay.

 **binnie:** wait a second  
**binnie:** stop right now, park minhyuk, i know what this is

 **jinhandsome:** no keep going, this is getting good

 **rockylame:** so anyways i go into a stall to use the bathroom

 **binnie:** minhyuk i swear

 **rockylame:** and written on the wall is ‘moon bin likes biting’ with a winky face  
**rockylame:** naturally, i was very confused bc i didn't get the meaning  
**rockylame:** and i was like “oh is this supposed to be a dumb joke bc he’s always eating??”  
**rockylame:** boi was i wrONG

 **jinhandsome:** omg is this what i think it’s going to be

 **rockylame:** so i took a picture of it and then when i got home i asked bin hyung abt it

 **binnie:** minhyuk please, stop

 **rockylame:** and his cheeks got all red and he was stuttering out bs excuses abt how it wasn't as weird as it seemed  
**rockylame:** and that’s when i realized

 **dongmin97:** omg  
**dongmin97:** OMG

 **jinhandsome:** this is gold  
**jinhandsome:** fyi i’m screenshotting this

_**binnie** has left the chat _

_**rockylame** added **binnie** to the chat _

**binnie:** it’s a LIE okay, a real live lie made up by someone, clearly  
**binnie:** guys please  
**binnie:** u can’t tell anyone

_**rockylame** changed **binnie’s** name to ‘ **moonbite’**_

**rockylame:** i haven’t looked at bin the same since

 **dongmin97:** I am currently more shook than I was when they announced Despicable Me 3.

 **moonbite:** shut up minion lover

_**moonbite** has changed **dongmin97’s** name to ‘ **dongminion’**_

**dongminion:** wow thanks for that binnie

 **jinhandsome:** it’s not like it isn’t true  
**jinhandsome:** anyways back to my story

 **moonbite:** yes please get back to ur story hyung

 **jinhandsome:** okay SO

 **rockylame:** wait what’s art boys name??

 **jinhandsome:** i’m getTING THERE, calm down  
**jinhandsome:** so like i was saying, art boy is standing in front of me in line, right?  
**jinhandsome:** so i am t h r o w n, i’m trying to admire art boy bc he’s literally stunning right  
**jinhandsome:** and suddenly he TURNS AROUND and starts talking to me

 **dongminion:** So what’d you do??

 **moonbite:** ^^

 **jinhandsome:** sorry i was reliving the moment  
**jinhandsome:** so we’re making casual conversation, ya know  
**jinhandsome:** talking about the weather and such  
**jinhandsome:** and this is where it gets good

 **rockylame:** hyung get to the good part faster

 **moonbite:** yeah i’m with lover boy on this one, hurry it up

 **jinhandsome:** okok i’m getting there, swear it  
**jinhandsome:** he tells me that he’s seen me around  
**jinhandsome:** can you believe it?!?!?  
**jinhandsome:** ART BOY HAS NOTICED ME

 **moonbite:** hyung did u just waste all this time bc he said that he’s seen u  
**moonbite:** are u kidding me

 **dongminion:** I hate to say it but I have to agree with binnie.  
**dongminion:** It’s kinda lame how you’re still pining after this guy after like 3 months hyung.

 **rockylame:** yeah ngl but bin hyung and dongmin hyung are right

 **jinhandsome:** it’s not lame  
**jinhandsome:** i’m just trying to find the right chance to talk to him  
**jinhandsome:** and you can’t talk anyways mr. runs away when my crush says hi

 **rockylame:** HES NOT MY CRUSH STOP

 **dongminion:** Let the big kids talk about this Minhyuk.

 **moonbite:** hyung ur lame for still not talking to this guy, like u had the chance today and u didn't take it to get his number

 **jinhandsome:** it wasn’t the right moment, i want it to be perfect for when we tell our kids this story, ok?  
**jinhandsome:** ANYWAYS  
**jinhandsome:** he tells me his name is kim myungjun and that he’ll see me around  
**jinhandsome:** the actual sun wants to see me around, guys you should see his smile it’s so cute  
**jinhandsome:** i want him to be my boyfriend so bad he’s adorable and today it confirmed that he’s a good person too i’m :((

 **rockylame:** how can you be talking about marriage when you haven't even had a proper conversation??

 **jinhandsome:** be quiet minhyuk, you know nothing about love  
**jinhandsome:** i’m gonna finish my story now  
**jinhandsome:** so then myungjun leaves and he waves at me as he goes and SANHA  
**jinhandsome:** are you listening minhyuk i talked to the love of your life  
**jinhandsome:** sanha says “wow myungjun hyung finally talked to you??”

 **rockylame** : you talked to sanha??

 **moonbite:** “i don’t have a crush on him guys”

 **jinhandsome:** lmao he got you there, minhyuk  
**jinhandsome:** so anyways i’m like “what??”  
**jinhandsome:** and sanha starts blushing and goes “oh nothing, what’ll it be?”  
**jinhandsome:** ART BOY, i mean, MYUNGJUN HAS TALKED ABOUT ME BEFORE

 **dongminion:** Wait did you just say Kim Myungjun??

 **moonbite:** yeah like 5 minutes ago dongmin hyung

 **dongminion:** Shut up Binnie, I know him.

 **jinhandsome:** you KNOW art boy and you never told me??!?!?!

 **dongminion:** Well I’d never seen art boy so I didn't know that I knew him.  
**dongminion:** But yes I do know him, I met him at this cute little pottery place where my ex used to go all the time, they were somewhat friends.  
**dongminion:** Actually I think I have his number.

 **jinhandsome:** wow i’ve been betrayed  
**jinhandsome:** how could you keep him from me like this dongmin  
**jinhandsome:** i thought we were friends  
**jinhandsome:** i even support your stupid minion obsession

 **moonbite:** what happened to minhyuk??

 **rockylame:** i’m still here, i’m just reading the drama as it happens

 **dongminion:** Okay first of all, I do NOT have a minion obsession.  
**dongminion:** Second of all, even if I did, it’s NOT stupid.  
**dongminion:** And third, do you want Myungjun’s number or not?

 **jinhandsome:** not, i don’t want it

 **rockylame:** what do you mean you don't want it?

 **moonbite:** what are u doing hyung??

 **jinhandsome:** i have to earn myungjun’s number, i can’t just get it

 **dongminion:** Are you kidding me?

 **jinhandsome:** no i’m not kidding you

_**rockylame** changed **jinhandsome’s** name to ‘ **jinidiot’**_

**jinidiot:** HEY

 **moonbite:** lol he’s right though hyung

 **dongminion:** Honestly, I don't care I still have to study.  
**dongminion:** I’m out of here.  
**dongminion:** If you change your mind, I won't be here so.  
**dongminion:** Bye guys.

 **rockylame:** i’ve gotta go too, i have an essay due in english  
**rockylame:** rocky swag out!

 **jinidiot:** well binnie looks like it’s just you and me

 **moonbite:** looks like it’s just u, hyung, i have a date so i’ve gotta go  
**moonbite:** have fun by urself though! :)


	2. no way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rockylame: guess whose number i just got ;)  
> moonbite: no way 
> 
> (aka the one where eunwoo was in class, bin swore twice (ps swearing warning), jinjin didn't believe rocky, and rocky actually got the number)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said in the summary, swearing warning bc bin swore twice. nd also like i said last time, please don't take anything in this fic too seriously 
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> again, in case its not clear:  
> rockylame = rocky  
> jinidiot = jinjin  
> dongminion = dongmin  
> moonbite= bin

* * *

_swag squad_  

 **rockylame:** you guys said i couldn’t do it pshh  
**rockylame:** guess whose number i just got ;)

 **moonbite:** no way   
**moonbite:** there’s no fucking way

 **jinidiot:** language, binnie!  
**jinidiot:** but also there’s no way you got his number

 **rockylame:** i’m not joking, i got sanha’s number 

 **moonbite:** well until u can prove ur not lying i’m not gonna believe u

 **jinidiot:** no offence minhyuk but you getting sanha’s number is about as likely as bin finally admitting his feelings for dongmin

 **moonbite:** idk what ur talking about jinwoo hyung  
**moonbite:** i don’t have any feelings for anyone  
**moonbite:** anyone specifically being dongmin hyung

 **rockylame:** HA thats rich

 **moonbite:** what were u saying about sanha, minhyuk?

 **rockylame:** oh right!   
**rockylame:** so i stopped in the cafe after class to pick up some cookies for at the apartment 

 **moonbite:** this is why i love u

 **jinidiot:** hmm maybe i’ll text dongmin and ask him to do the same after his class for our place   
**jinidiot:** it’s done at 1:00, right??

 **moonbite:** yeah it is  
**moonbite:** he has another class at 2:30 tho so idk if he’ll come home in between… he usually just goes to the library

 **rockylame:** jeez its really weird that you'd memorize the schedule of someone you have no feelings for at all bin hyung

 

 **jinidiot:** lollll he got you bin  
**jinidiot:** sorry btw i was on instagram  
**jinidiot:** watching diy vids

 **moonbite:** i thought u were gonna say food vids and i was gonna say that i related but 

 **rockylame:** can i continue my story now?? 

 **jinidiot:** yeah sorry go for it

 **rockylame:** so i go to the cafe and when i walk in, i immediately notice sanha is the only one working  
**rockylame:** i didn't wanna walk out again bc that'd be weird

 **moonbite:** as if ur not weird already but okay

 **rockylame:** anyways, i get to the counter and i order my cookies

 **moonbite:** did u get the good peanut butter ones they have??

 **jinidiot:** nah it’s not a proper cookie order from there if you don't get the classic chocolate chip ones 

 **rockylame:** you’re both wrong, oatmeal chocolate chip is the way to go  
**rockylame:** aside from that  
**rockylame:** so i order my cookies and i pay for them and as sanha fills the box we start kinda talking about things 

 **moonbite:** what things, u have to be specific

 **jinidiot:** ^^ we have to know every detail 

 **rockylame:** we were talking about stuff from the cafe  
**rockylame:** sanha said that chocolate chip cookies were the best thing there  
**rockylame:** and then bc i’m super smooth i said that he was the best thing there

 **jinidiot:** minhyuk has sort of game??  
**jinidiot:** also wrong the best thing about that cafe is when i met myungjun

 **_rockylame_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_‘rockygame’_ **

**moonbite:** who would’ve guessed that u could be smooth minhyuk  
**moonbite:** not me thats for sure

 **rockygame:** i do have game thank you very much  
**rockygame:** so then he was all blushing and adorable   
**rockygame:** and he told me i wasn’t too bad myself  
**rockygame:** and i definitely did not squeak like a little girl if anyone asks

 **jinidiot:** well the game thing just went out the window 

 **_jinidiot_ ** _has changed_ **_rockygame’s_ ** _name to_ **_‘minsqueak'_ **

**moonbite:** how did u still manage to get his number after that

 **minsqueak:** he said i was cute  
**minsqueak:** and then i said that he was cuter  
**minsqueak:** my game clearly recovered from the squeak that didn't happen 

 **_minsqueak_ ** _changed their name to '_ ** _rockygame'_**

 **moonbite:** that still doesn't explain how u got his number

 **jinidiot:** bin is right, compliments don't get you someone's number

 **rockygame:** i know  
**rockygame:** but saying   
**rockygame:** “hey i think you're really cute, and you seem to think i’m really cute, so we should go out sometime. can i have your number?”   
**rockygame:** does work

 **jinidiot:** wait a second you ASKED him for his number??

 **moonbite:** nah i’m back to my original reaction  
**moonbite:** no fucking way 

 **rockygame:** why is that so hard to believe

 **moonbite:** oh idk maybe bc u WALKED OUT of the cafe when he said hi once??

 **jinidiot:** yeah binnie’s right, it doesn't really seem believable 

 **jinidiot:** minhyuk where'd you go??

 **rockygame:** to give you idiots evidence  
**rockygame:** evidence: 

 **_rockygame_ ** _has sent an image to the chat_

**rockygame:** that's obviously not my writing  
**rockygame:** and if for some reason you still don't believe me, call it  
**rockygame:** wait until 2:00 to do that though bc his shift doesn't end until then

 **jinidiot:** wow you actually did it 

 **rockygame:** wait a sec, all it took was me sending the picture of it?

 **moonbite:** well yeah, plus you know when his shift ends now

 **rockygame:** wait a sec again, how do YOU know when his shift ends??

 **jinidiot:** bc unlike you, we didn't run away when he talked to us, duh  
**jinidiot:** we're not necessarily friends with the kid but we have conversed with him before  
**jinidiot:** we've also been there a few times when his shift finishes so we see him leave 

 **moonbite:** yeah he also plays the guitar and sings at the cafe every once in a while  
**moonbite:** he's really good

 **rockygame:** oh

 **dongminion:** I hate you guys so much. 

 **jinidiot:** woah okay, whats your issue?

 **moonbite:** hey min, class bad??

 **dongminion:** Class was fine. 

 **rockygame:** then what's wrong hyung??

 **dongminion:** I have like 100 missed messages.   
**dongminion:** And do you realize how hard it is to go back and read them all now.   
**dongminion:** AND my phone went off in the middle of class and it was embarrassing. 

 **jinidiot:** sorry dongmin, we didn't mean to embarrass you 

 **rockygame:** yeah we're sorry hyung

 **dongminion:** Well sorry doesn't take away getting in trouble from my professor. 

 **moonbite** **:** it really wasn't our intention hyung  
**moonbite:** we'll make it up to u, swear!

 **dongminion:** It's fine Binnie, no worries. 

 **jinidiot:** you've got to be kidding me  
**jinidiot:** are you seeing what i am, minhyuk?

 **rockygame:** clear as day  
**rockygame:** smh 

 **moonbite:** what??

 **dongminion:** ^^

 **jinidiot:** don't worry your pretty little heads about it

 **dongminion:** Uhh okay??  
**dongminion:** Anyways, congrats on getting Sanha’s number, Minhyuk!

 **rockygame:** thanks dongmin hyung!   
**rockygame:** i'm glad someone believes me 

 **jinidiot:** hey i believed you??

 **moonbite:** i did too, i just haven't said congrats yet bc i got distracted by dongmin hyung saying he hated us

 **rockygame:** you getting distracted by dongmin hyung?   
**rockygame:** who would've guessed

 **dongminion:** What??

 **jinidiot:** you guys are both oblivious jeez

 **moonbite:** haha anyways  
**moonbite:** how are things with myungjun, jinwoo hyung??

 **jinidiot:** OMG   
**jinidiot:** i didn't tell you guys, did i??

 **rockygame:** tell us what??

 **dongminion:** Oh! I actually have a story about Myungjun after too! 

 **jinidiot:** ok i kinda wanna hear yours more  
**jinidiot:** but i'll tell mine really quick

 **moonbite:** yeah as if u know how to tell a story quick

 **jinidiot:** shut up bite boy  
**jinidiot:** for my story now  
**jinidiot:** so yesterday i was in the library working on the write up for my photography project

 **rockygame:** the one you took pictures of us for??

 **dongminion:** How did those pictures turn out btw??

 **jinidiot:** they turned out really well actually!! you guys are good models :)

 **moonbite:** woah wait did dongmin hyung just use an acronym?? are u dying??

 **dongminion:** I'm fine?? I do use acronyms sometimes Binnie??

 **rockygame:** no bin's right, idk if i've ever seen you use an acronym

 **dongminion:** I've used acronyms before what the heck??

 **jinidiot:** ok can we not argue about whether dongmin uses acronyms and instead focus on my story

 **moonbite:** yeah sorry hyung

 **rockygame:** ^^

 **dongminion:** For the record, I DO use acronyms.   
**dongminion:** But yes, go ahead. 

 **_rockygame_** _has changed **dongminion's** name to  **'donglie'**_

 **moonbite:** that name doesn't make sense minhyuk

 **rockygame:** idc tbh, i'm just trying to point out that he's lying about the acronyms thing  
**rockygame:** now be quiet and let jinwoo hyung tell his story

 **jinidiot:** thank you  
**jinidiot:** so i'm in the library

 **moonbite:** yes u said that

 **jinidiot:** bin i stg

 **moonbite:** okay okay i'm sorry i'll stop

 **jinidiot:** and as i'm sitting there i hear the door open pretty loudly and some ppl come in  
**jinidiot:** obviously i'm not worried about it bc i'm focused on my project  
**jinidiot:** and then suddenly, myungjun is sitting at my table

 **rockygame:** woah wait he actually sat with you on purpose??

 **jinidiot:** i'm getting to that  
**jinidiot:** so he sits down and he's like "park jinwoo, right??"   
**jinidiot:** and i am /shook/ guys like this is myungjun, aka the actual sun, aka the love of my life, aka my future husband

 **donglie:** I wish you would stop saying that because you still haven't even gone on a date yet. 

 **jinidiot:** look dongmin, you know nothing about love

 **donglie:** That's a strong assumption.   
**donglie:** I know lots about love. 

 **rockygame:** that's funny 

 **donglie:** Why is that funny?

 **moonbite:** yeah why can't dongmin know anything about love??

 **jinidiot:** minhyuk do you wanna take this one or shall i??

 **rockygame:** i had this conversation with bin like two days ago so no thanks

 **jinidiot:** loll same thats ironic  
**jinidiot:** idk why they're still being so stupid about it

 **moonbite:** okay what do u guys keep talking about  
**moonbite:** bc i swear to god i will fight u both if u keep doing this

 **donglie:** Yeah I'm with Bin.   
**donglie:** I mean I'm not fighting anyone but I do want to know what you guys are going on about. 

 **jinidiot:** we're on about you two being idiots, duh  
**jinidiot:** A N Y W A Y S  
**jinidiot:** myungjun is sitting with me and we make small talk, ya know, talking about what i'm working on  
**jinidiot:** i showed him the pics and stuff

 **moonbite:** did he say anything about them??

 **jinidiot:** actually yeah  
**jinidiot:** he said they were really good and that i was super talented  
**jinidiot:** he also said he knew dongmin, that's the point of my story

 **rockygame:** did he say anything about us being good models?

 **jinidiot:** no why would he say that, we were talking about me

 **moonbite:** wow thanks hyung

 **donglie:** What'd he say about me??

 **jinidiot:** i'm getting there  
**jinidiot:** before that

_**jinidiot** has changed their name to  **'jingrapher'**_

**jingrapher:** myungjun called me that and i thought it was adorable so

 **moonbite:** wait a sec, how come everyone can change their own names but me??

 **rockygame:** if you haven't noticed, you also can't change anyone else's names anymore either  
**rockygame:** we took you off of admin on the group chat

 **moonbite:** WTF   
**moonbite:** why would u guys do that??

 **donglie:** I had nothing to do with this. 

 **jingrapher:** actually dongmin had everything to do with it  
**jingrapher:** after you changed his name to dongminion he got really annoyed nd he texted me to turn your admin off

 **moonbite:** why would u do this to me dongmin hyung :((

 **donglie:** Sorry Binnie but it was necessary after you came for me about minions.   
**donglie:** Me semi-liking minions is nothing to joke about.

 **rockygame:** **being obsessed with 

 **donglie:** Rocky I stg.

 **moonbite:** another acronym woahhhhhh?!

 **jingrapher:** petty much?

 **moonbite:** honestly i hate all of you   
**moonbite:** why are we even friends

 **rockygame:** because you're annoying as heck and can't find any other ones  
**rockygame:** finish your story hyung

 **jingrapher:** oh yeah  
**jingrapher:** basically he told me that he knew dongmin bc he used to be friends with one of dongmin's exes  
**jingrapher:** and he said that the three of us should hang out sometime  
**jingrapher:** so dongmin if you do this for me i will love you forever

 **donglie:** That's what I was going to say hyung.   
**donglie:** Myungjun texted me earlier and said we should get together, and that I should invite a few friends.   
**donglie:** He said he was going to bring a friend along.   
**donglie:** He didn't say who though. 

 **jingrapher:** I LOVE YOU. 

 **moonbite:** yeah we get it, u love donmgin

 **rockygame:** lmao someone is jealous

 **moonbite:** shut up minhyuk

 **_rockygame_** _has changed_ ** _moonbite's_** _name to **'**_ **_jealousbin'_ **

**rockygame:** how's that for shutting up

 **jealousbin:** whatever  
**jealousbin:** i'm outta here, i'll talk to u guys later or something

 **donglie:** Alright. Bye Binnie! <3 

 **jingrapher:** i have to go too, i should finish my report

 **rockygame:** i'm headed to the studio now so i'll probably talk later too

 **donglie:** Bye guys! I'll find out what day Myungjun wants to go and let you know. :)

 **rockygame:** wow no hearts? i'm hurt

 **jingrapher:** same  
**jingrapher:** it's fine i see how it is  
**jingrapher:** bye DONGMINION

 **rockygame:** ^^

 **donglie:** I'm going to kill you all I swear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the swearing. also sorry for making rocky have the same favourite type of cookie as me bc oatmeal chocolate chip cookies are underrated and deserve more appreciation. 
> 
> oh and shoutout to the binu which somehow fit really well into this fic bc i thought it'd be funny to have them be hopelessly in love w one another but have rocky and jinjin laugh at them bc they won't do anything about it even though literally everyone knows they're in love, even them. 
> 
> ps i literally found the picture with the number randomly on google so i have no clue if its someone's real number yikes i hope not


	3. backstabbing buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rockygame:** you're all dead to me  
>  **rockygame:** do you understand  
>  **rockygame:** D E A D T O M E
> 
> (aka the one where rocky gets betrayed, bin nearly gets into a fight, jinjin gets asked on a date, and eunwoo accidentally snaps)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy chapter 3 in which i struggled to find ((and then embed)) a picture of rocky which might not even be of rocky. 
> 
> ps someone be proud of me bc i did it.
> 
> also as a quick reminder:  
> rockygame= rocky  
> jingrapher= jinjin  
> jealousbin= bin  
> donglie= eunwoo

* * *

  _swag squad_

  
**rockygame:** how could you guys not tell me

 

 **rockygame:** i am never going to talk to any of you again

 

 **rockygame:** you're all dead to me  
**rockygame:** do you understand   
**rockygame:** D E A D  T O  M E 

**_rockygame_** _has changed the chat name to **'backstabbing buddies'**_

 

_backstabbing buddies_

**rockygame:** i'm just gonna keep texting until you guys answer   
**rockygame:** i promise i will get each and every one of you back for this   
**rockygame:** just wait   
**rockygame:** you will regret messing with rocky swag

 

 **rockygame:** i hope you like spending time with myungjun, hyung  
**rockygame:** because i swear to every god there is i am going to ruin this for you in any way i can for doing this to me

 **jingrapher:** woah woah ok ok   
**jingrapher:** relax minhyuk

 **jealousbin:** yeah  
**jealousbin:** was the chat name really necessary??

 **rockygame:** yes  
**rockygame:** it was

 **donglie:** Minhyuk would you stop, Myungjun and Sanha are looking at us like we're crazy because all of our phones are going off every second. 

 **rockygame:** good  
**rockygame:** all of you can suffer for doing this to me

 **jingrapher:** look minhyuk we're sorry we didn't tell you that sanha was the friend myungjun was bringing   
**jingrapher:** but to be fair we didn't know until after you agreed to come  
**jingrapher:** and then we didn't want you to back out or something bc we knew it'd be a good thing if you spent time with sanha

 **jealousbin:** yeah minhyuk, u like him don't u

 **rockygame:** well duh

 **donglie:** Then why are you complaining???  
**donglie:** Talk to the kid for a few minutes or something. 

 **rockygame:** i had no time to prepare, i didn't even try that hard to get ready  
**rockygame:** i look so bad right now

 **jealousbin:** since when do u care about how u look?  
**jealousbin:** u literally go out at night in pyjamas??

 **rockygame:** no i don't??

 **jealousbin:** are u kidding me rn  
**jealousbin:** here, since u don't believe me

 **_jealousbin_** _has sent an image to the chat_

**rockygame:**  okay so maybe i do that sometimes  
**rockygame:** but this is different, this is around sanha not you 

 **jingrapher:** minhyuk you really went out in public in flip flops and pyjamas??

 **rockygame:** really that's what you took from this?

 **jingrapher:** dude you literally went to the store in daffy duck pyjamas  
**jingrapher:** how could you expect me NOT to comment??

 **rockygame:** omg he's sitting next to me now  
**rockygame:** what do i do guys help

 **donglie:** BE NICE.   
**donglie:** TALK TO HIM.

 **jealousbin:** omg guys look at jinwoo hyung   
**jealousbin:** i ship it

 **donglie:** I still think it's kinda creepy that Jinwoo hyung keeps saying they're in love.   
**donglie:** But I'll agree that they're cute. 

 **rockygame:** guys omg i love sanha  
**rockygame:** i LOVE him okay, we're going to date and if we don't i'll never forgive myself

 **jealousbin:** aren't u supposed to be going to the bathroom??

 **rockygame:** shut up i wanna talk about how sanha is the cutest human on earth

 **jingrapher:** rt   
**jingrapher:** bin be quiet, minhyuk never shares his feelings i really wanna hear this

 **rockygame:** okay one, i do share my feelings sometimes  
**rockygame:** and two, hyUNG sanha is the most adorable person EVER okay  
**rockygame:** like have you heard him when he's excited?? he shrieks hyung, he literally shrieks do you know how cute that is  
**rockygame:** and his smile omg hyung his smile is so nice  
**rockygame:** also just him in general?? he's so sweet and nice and i just ADORE him hyung 

[9:06]  
**jingrapher:** i hate to admit it but that was actually rlly cute minhyuk

 **donglie:** ^^ It was.   
**donglie:** You should come back Minhyuk, Sanha looks lonely. 

**_donglie_** _changed_ **_rockygame's_ ** _name to **'lovesickloser'**_

**donglie:** Sorry that was Binnie. 

 **jingrapher:** fyi i'm pretty sure myungjun just read your rant over my shoulder 

 **lovesickloser:** i'm sorry what??

 **donglie:** You should come back??

 **lovesickloser:** no no no the other thing

 **jealousbin:** that was cute??

 **lovesickloser:** NO the OTHER thing

 **jingrapher:**......  
**jingrapher:** listen minhyuk  
**jingrapher:** it wasn't intentional

 **lovesickloser:** HYUNG HOW COULD YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THIS   
**lovesickloser:** omg i'm not coming back

 **jealousbin:** NO minhyuk u have to come back okay  
**jealousbin:** minhyuk if u don't come back then sanha will continue to be lonely which would be not good just come back

 **lovesickloser:** fine i'll come back but i can't believe jinwoo hyung is betraying me for the SECOND time tonight... that's strike 2 hyung

 **jingrapher:** i said i was sorry ok??   
**jingrapher:** now come back bc sanha just asked about you

 **lovesickloser:** omw

 

 **lovesickloser:** okay what the heck just happened

 **jingrapher:** i have no clue tbh, i think bin just almost fought some guy over dongmin and also i got asked on a date   
**jingrapher:** i'm really happy rn

_**jingrapher** has changed their name to  **'jinhappy'**_

**lovesickloser:** congrats on your date hyung!  
**lovesickloser:** where are dongmin hyung and bin hyung??

 **jinhappy:** they said they were going to talk idk  
**jinhappy:** bin did just almost get into a fight over dongmin sooooooo

 **lovesickloser:** true  
**lovesickloser:** i'm gonna walk sanha home bc he doesn't live far from bin and i  
**lovesickloser:** you have fun with whatever you and myungjun are doing, ttyl

 **jinhappy:** don't do anything crazy you're both still babies !!

 **lovesickloser:** okay hyung, i'm not gonna do anything crazy

 **jinhappy:** okay well call me when you get home, you know i worry

 **lovesickloser:** yes dad, love you dad

 **jinhappy:** i'm letting that slide bc you said you loved me  
**jinhappy:** love you too tho have fun

 

 **jealousbin:** i'm on my way home minhyuk

 **lovesickloser:** okay! :)

 **donglie:** Why didn't you just text him?

 **jealousbin:** who cares where i text him  
**jealousbin:** or sorry, does it matter to you king dongmin??????

 **jinhappy:** woah woah calm down with the sass bin  
**jinhappy:** you guys good??

 **donglie:** We're fine.

 **jealousbin:** no.

 **jinhappy:**....... ok then .......

 **lovesickloser:** i have a bad feeling about this.... 

 **donglie:** Bin would you stop it now?

 **jealousbin:** stop what, being upset?  
**jealousbin:** sorry i forgot my feelings don't matter.

 **donglie:** Okay it's not MY fault i'm too busy for a relationship right now.   
**donglie:** Did you ever think that maybe not everything is about YOU, Bin?

 **jinhappy:** wow...........  
**jinhappy:** uhhh

 **lovesickloser:** ^^

 **donglie:** Bin I'm sorry.   
**donglie:** Bin please, I didn't mean it. 

 **jealousbin:** it's fine.   
**jealousbin:** i don't care anymore.   
**jealousbin:** just leave me alone okay?  
**jealousbin:** all of you

**_jealousbin_** _has left the chat_

**lovesickloser:** should i add him back??

 **jinhappy:** leave it be... he needs time to cool off is all, it's fine

 **donglie:** I messed up guys, really bad.   
**donglie:** And I just made it worse by snapping on him.  
**donglie:** I shouldn't have done that. 

 **jinhappy:** i agree you shouldn't have snapped on him but i'm sure its fine, dongmin

 **lovesickloser:** bin will come around, he just needs some time

 **donglie:** I think I do too.  
**donglie:** Jinwoo hyung I'm going to a friend's for tonight.   
**donglie:** I'll see you tomorrow. 

 **jinhappy:** ok??  
**jinhappy:** are you sure dongmin??

 **donglie:** Yes.  
**donglie:** I can't be in my room right now.   
**donglie:** There's too many things in there. 

 **lovesickloser:** fyi bin just got back home   
**lovesickloser:** like he's safe, i mean  
**lovesickloser:** i have to go though, he needs me  
**lovesickloser:** i'll talk to you guys tomorrow

 **jinhappy:** bye minhyuk

 **donglie:** I have to go too.   
**donglie:** Bye hyung. 

 **jinhappy:** see you tomorrow dongmin. 

***

_Kim Myungjun_

**Lee Dongmin:** Can I spend the night at your place?  
**Lee Dongmin:** Please.   
**Lee Dongmin:** I can't go home. 

 **Kim Myungjun:** sure, see you in a bit?

 **Lee Dongmin:** Yeah. I'm on my way now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i don't even know whats going on with this ending but to summarize:  
> jinwoo has a date !!  
> minhyuk is lovestruck !!  
> bin is really upset  
> and dongmin made a mistake,,, who knows what the mistake was tho 
> 
> (i do actually, but it's not in the fic yet so....)
> 
> come find me on tumblr (@lee-dongminhyuk) and yell with me about astro and day6! or about anything else, really, i just like to yell about things over there.


	4. marriage + stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pebble:** i hope you guys are ready to make fun of me  
>  **pebble:** bc i'm highkey gonna marry sanha one day
> 
> (aka the one where jinwoo and minhyuk prepare for marriage, bin and dongmin aren’t talking, and myungjun and sanha aren’t only talked about)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHATS BACK!! its been hella long since i updated this fic BUT one of my closest friends (shoutout to u, u know who u are) has said they wanted an update so here chels is, with an update. 
> 
> this takes place like the morning after the last chapter and then in the days that follow, i'll try and make it obvious when the days change but bear with me if it doesn't work out completely lol. anyways please enjoy although idk how easy it is to follow; there's lots of jumping around between convos in this chapter so beware 
> 
> ++
> 
> jinhappy = jinjin  
> donglie = eunwoo  
> jealousbin = bin  
> lovesickloser= rocky
> 
> some new users in this chapter,,,  
> 777 = mj  
> maknae = sanha

* * *

   _777_

 **jingrapher:** hey, myungjun

 **777:** yo whats up

 **jingrapher:** has dongmin left your house yet??

 **777:** yeah he did about 30 mins ago  
**777:** he said he had a class  
**777:** everything alright?

 **jingrapher:** idk  
**jingrapher:** did he tell you what happened?

 **777:** not really  
**777:** just kept saying "i fucked up" over and over again  
**777:** i gave him some cookies and milk and sent him to bed

 **jingrapher:** he was actually swearing????  
**jingrapher:** like straight up?????

 **777:** straight up  
**777:** why

 **jingrapher:** shit  
**jingrapher:** maybe this is worse than i first thought 

 **777:**????  
**777:** im so confused lol

 **jingrapher:** sorry myungjun, i'll explain later tonight  
**jingrapher:** are we still good for dinner?? 

 **777:** of course

 **jingrapher:** okay!!! i'll see you later, then :')

 **777:** see you :p

_***_

_pain #3_

**slow hyung:** minhyuk

 **pain #3:** jinjin hyung

 **slow hyung:** don't do that  
**slow hyung:** anyways  
**slow hyung:** did bin tell you what happened?

 **pain #3:** a little idk he was pretty distraught tbh  
**pain #3:** i know that he got jealous over the dude hitting on dongmin hyung  
**pain #3:** which was pretty obvious but  
**pain #3:** idk apparently dongmin got really upset with him  
**pain #3:** long story short he told bin that he had no right to be jealous

 **slow hyung:** shit

 **pain #3:** yeah  
**pain #3:** and him saying that kinda made bin confess??  
**pain #3:** basically he said something along the lines of "i'm pretty sure i have a right to be jealous of people flirting with the person i'm in love with"

 **slow hyung:** dongmin is an idiot 

 **pain #3:** and dongmin hyung kinda froze up after that i guess??   
**pain #3:** he gave bin this whole speech about how he doesn't have time to date and stuff  
**pain #3:** and bin straight up tried to say to him like "i don't care about how much time you have you're busy now and i'm still in love with you"

 **slow hyung:** and?

 **pain #3:** and dongmin hyung, the idiot,  
**pain #3:** cut him off and wouldn't let bin say that he loved him a second time  
**pain #3:** idk what the heck he's doing he likes bin, too  
**pain #3:** **is in love with him, too

 **slow hyung:** well that explains why bin was pissed  
**slow hyung:** and why he said his feelings don't matter  
**slow hyung:** and why he got particularly upset when dongmin told him everything wasn't about him  
**slow hyung:** bc dongmin wouldn't even let him talk about his feelings he just shut him down 

 **pain #3:** yeah exactly  
**pain #3:** and sorry, bin just woke up  
**pain #3:** i should go, i'll talk to you later though

 **slow hyung:** yeah you should  
**slow hyung:** i'm gonna try talking to dongmin before my date tonight  
**slow hyung:** wish me luck

 **pain #3:** luck  
**pain #3:** and have fun on your date, text the group chat + tell us how it goes  
**pain #3:** bye hyung

 **slow hyung:** i will, thanks  
**slow hyung:** bye minhyuk

_***_

_roomie_

**jinjin:** hey dongmin  
**jinjin:** i was just wondering if you were coming home after your class??  
**jinjin:** i know you only have the one today so  
**jinjin:** i wanted to check 

 **roomie:** Hi hyung.   
**roomie:** Yeah, I'll be home.   
**roomie:** Can we do something tonight, maybe?

 **jinjin:** i have my date with myungjun tonight, actually  
**jinjin:** we can hangout all day tomorrow though  
**jinjin:** i'll take you shopping and we can get ice cream

 **roomie:** Okay, sounds good.   
**roomie:** And I forgot about your date, are you excited?

 **jinjin:** OMG DUDE  
**jinjin:** SO EXCITED  
**jinjin:** LIKE  
**jinjin:** MYUNGJUN IS RLLY OUT HERE BEING MY FUTURE HUSBAND

 **roomie:** Omg.   
**roomie:** I'm happy for you, hyung. 

 **jinjin:** asjakdjas  
**jinjin:** thank you omg :'D

 **roomie:** Myungjun is a great guy.   
**roomie:** I really think he'll be good for you. 

 **jinjin:** THERE ARE TEARS IN MY EYES DONGMIN  
**jinjin:** i can't believe i raised all you kids to be so sweet :')  
**jinjin:** i am a proud dad rn

 **roomie:** Omg.  
**roomie:** I'm just getting home btw.   
**roomie:** See you in a second. 

_***_

_backstabbing buddies_

_**lovesickloser**  added **trash™️**  to the chat_

**lovesickloser:** HYUNG  
**lovesickloser:** how's your date going?!?!

 **donglie:** Idiot.   
**donglie:** Don't text him while he's on a date.

 **lovesickloser:** shit ur right,,,,,,,

 

 **jinhappy:** i'm at myungjun's apartment rn so i shouldn't be texting you back minhyuk be thankful  
**jinhappy:** anyways  
**jinhappy:** ITS GOING SO GOOD  
**jinhappy:** MYUNGJUN IS HILARIOUS  
**jinhappy:** and he's SO cute guys like his smile holy jeez   
**jinhappy:** honestly i will marry him one day guys it's a promise

 **lovesickloser:** disgusting  
**lovesickloser:** lame

 **jinhappy:**  shut up omg  
**jinhappy:** but seriously, i could honestly die staring at his smile and i would be content

 **lovesickloser:** lol me @ sanha

 **jinhappy:** what

 **donglie:** What

 **lovesickloser:** what,,,,,,,,,

 **trash™️:** ****lmao  
**trash™️:** ****sanha and minyhuk sitting in a tree  
****trash™️:** ******K I S S I N G

 **jinhappy:** WTF NO  
**jinhappy:** my youngest son is not kissing anyone  
**jinhappy:** he's still a pebble, he doesn't need to be kissing ppl

 **trash™️:** ****"a pebble" omg  
**trash™️:** ****i'm straight up dying rn

_**trash™️** changed **lovesickloser** ' **s** name to  **'pebble'**_

**pebble:** okay no

 ** **trash™️:****  okay yes

 **jinhappy:** wait a sec  
**jinhappy:** bin my middle child  
**jinhappy:** how are you??  
**jinhappy:** i just realized you were back in the chat

 

 ** **trash™️:****  oh yeah hey hyung  
**trash™️:** i'm fine

 **pebble:** *coughs* crying eating ice cream while simultaneously laughing at 'pebble' *coughs*

 **trash™️:** shut up   
**trash™️:** or i'll expose u right here right now

 **pebble:** please do

 **trash™️:** if u insist  
**trash™️:** ahem  
**trash™️:** guess who rocko here has been texting all day today jinwoo hyung  
**trash™️:** and staring at his phone with the world's biggest smile whenever they answer

 **pebble:** WAIT   
**pebble:** BIN STFU  
**pebble:** BIN RN STOP

 ** **trash™️:****  u asked for this 

 **jinhappy:** i already can guess who but  
**jinhappy:** who

 **trash™️:** yoon sanha himself

 **jinhappy:** that's adorable omfg

_**jinhappy** has changed their name to  **'prouddad'**_

**prouddad:** minhyuk if you don't ask that boy on a date  
**prouddad:** i will be changing my name to disappointeddad okay

[ **pebble:** way ahead of you hyung  
**pebble:** way ahead of you ;)

_***_

_maknae_

**maknae:** HYUNG  
**maknae:** HYUNG HELP ME

 **lame hyung:** what is it child

 **maknae:** me and minhyuk are going for ice cream today (¤﹏¤)

 **lame hyung:** ***minhyuk and i 

 **maknae:** idc  
**maknae:** anyways  
**maknae:** what should i wear  
**maknae:** how should i act  
**maknae:** what do i do  
**maknae:** what if he doesn't like that i dyed my hair back to brown what if he hates it (￣□￣)  
**maknae:** maybe i should cancel

 **lame hyung:** okay no sanha, you're not cancelling on him like an hour before he asked you five days ago now  
**lame hyung:** just calm down 

 **maknae:** 'calm down'  
**maknae:** MJ HYUNG  
**maknae:** THIS IS MY FIRST DATE EVER  
**maknae:** HOW COULD I POSSIBLY BE CALM RN ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ

 **lame hyung:** okokokok   
**lame hyung:** i'll help you

 **maknae:** thank you

 **lame hyung:** okay to start relax a bit  
**lame hyung:** wear some black jeans  
**lame hyung:** and your blue hoodie, you know the one  
**lame hyung:** and then throw your denim jacket or something on top bc it's cold

 **maknae:** okay  
**maknae:** that'll look good actually okay thanks hyung 

 **lame hyung:** mhmm i know  
**lame hyung:** anyways   
**lame hyung:** just be yourself  
**lame hyung:** if what i've heard from jinwoo isn't exaggerated he thinks you're just as cute as you think he is  
**lame hyung:** and i can promise he's just as nervous i'm reading it over jinwoo's shoulder rn  
**lame hyung:** also he's gonna love your hair  
**lame hyung:** it looks so good how could he NOT??

 **maknae:** okay  
**maknae:** you're right, thank you mj hyung  
**makane:** ps how are you reading over jinwoo hyung's shoulder???? i thought the last time you saw him was your date?? (｀_´)ゞ

 **lame hyung:** it was but we're watching a movie rn idk

 **maknae:** ARE YOU GUYS CUDDLING IS THAT WHY YOU CAN SEE  
**maknae:** IM CRYING THATS SO CUTE  
**maknae:** OTP  
**maknae:** PARENTS TBH ADOPT ME PLS ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )

 **lame hyung:** omg  
**lame hyung:** literally all of my younger friends are pretty much my children especially bin and minhyuk smh i've been raising those two since high school - jinwoo

 **maknae:** omg  
**maknae:** i've gotta go and start walking to meet minhyuk

 **lame hyung:** GOOD LUCK KID  
**lame hyung:** YOU'RE GONNA DO GREAT   
**lame hyung:** LET ME KNOW HOW IT GOES  
**lame hyung:** LOVE YOU

 **maknae:** lol love you too, i will (●´□`)♡

_***_

_backstabbing buddies_

**pebble:** remember when i made fun of jinwoo hyung for saying he was gonna marry myungjun?

 **donglie:** Yeah. 

 ** **trash™️:**** ofc why

 

 **pebble:** i hope you guys are ready to make fun of me  
**pebble:** bc highkey?? i'm marrying sanha  
**pebble:** one date and i already wanna ask him to be my boyfriend   
**pebble:** i'm so screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a semi-terrible ending tbh but oh well hope you enjoyed lol
> 
> hmu on tumblr @lee-dongminhyuk!


	5. save soap 2k18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hyuk:** idk seeing you makes me feel better  
>  **hyuk:** is that weird lol
> 
>  **sanha:** no  
>  **sanha:** i get it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i made some slight edits to the previous chapters, nothing major and nothing plot-wise but it's been 5ever since i updated this so just head back a few if you need a reminder of what's happened. there are a few additions to/things taken out of the fic that you may notice in this chapter if you've read previous ones but i want them all to match so i'm doing some editing to the previous ones rip, pls enjoy anyways though ! 
> 
> also i'm sorry it took me genuinely almost a year to update this i got so caught up with score and my other fics at the beginning of this year and then i've been so busy with uni but i'm hoping to get back into updating 
> 
> ++
> 
> as a reminder:  
> pebble: rocky  
> trash™️: bin  
> donglie: eunwoo  
> prouddad: jinjin  
> 777: mj  
> maknae: sanha

 

* * *

_**kim myungjun**  created a new chat_

**_kim myungjun_ ** _added **jingrapher** and  **maknae**_

 **_jingrapher_ ** _added **pebble** to the chat_

 **_kim myungjun_ ** _named the chat: 'save soap 2k18'_

 

_save soap 2k18_

**kim myungjun:** ok we need a plan to save soap bc if dongmin comes to my apartment sulking one (1) more time i will jump out of my own window

 **pebble:** first of all why is my name still pebble this is a different groupchat i'm  
**pebble:** second of all  
**pebble:** what is soap, what does it have to do with dongmin hyung sulking, and why are we saving it 

 **jingrapher:** we're glad you asked minhyuk my son  
**jingrapher:** mj??

 **kim myungjun:** soap are bin and dongmin, obviously 

 **pebble:** how does combining bin hyung and dongmin hyung's names become soap?

 **jingrapher:** well  
**jingrapher:** we couldn't think of anything catchy with their actual names so   
**jingrapher:** we used dongmin's name from his modelling

 **maknae:** DONGMIN HYUNG IS A MODEL?? ＼(>o<)ノ

 **pebble:** why is that so shocking sanha lol have you looked @ him

 **maknae:** (#^.^#) **  
maknae:** i guess that's true

 **jingrapher** **:** wait why does everyone have a nickname but mj hyung

_**jingrapher** changed  **kim myungjun's** name to  **'777'**_

**777:** yah back on topic children   
**777:** and that includes you jinjin  
**777:** how are we going to save their relationship 

 **pebble:** bin is still rlly upset with dongmin hyung  
**pebble:** like he wouldn't agree to meet up with him unless he was tricked or something 

 **jingrapher:** if we trick him he'll be upset and unlikely to talk to dongmin anyways

 **maknae:** ease him back into it like  
**maknae:** first things first dongmin hyung needs to apologize   
**maknae:** then he can start doing sweet things for bin hyung to make it up to him  
**maknae:** you shouldn't force them to talk but hyuk should try and get him to agree to at the very least answer a phone call so hyung can apologize  
**maknae:** and in the meantime we can like make a groupchat with everyone and they can both be in it and hopefully get semi-comfortable talking around one another again even if they haven't made up yet

 **777:**............  
**777:** why is that actually a good idea......

 **jingrapher:** i TOLD you adding sanha to the chat would be useful mj hyung

 **maknae:** u weren't gonna add me to the chat??? (>_<)

_**maknae** has sent a photo to the chat_

**pebble:** mood

 **jingrapher:** pls don't start this memes thing bc if u do minhyuk will never stop

 **777:** wait what?? why??

 **jingrapher:** minhyuk once had a collection of over 500 memes, including ones he made of us that he sent all the time  
**jingrapher:** he went like....... probably a good two weeks without actually texting anything, he only spoke in memes

 **maknae:** LMAO 

 **777:** that's kind of impressive

_**pebble** has sent a photo to the chat_

**jingrapher:** back to soap! i think sanha's idea might work  
**jingrapher:** i can talk to dongmin about apologizing

 **777:** and so can i

 **jingrapher:** and rocky, you talk to bin about just maybe talking to dongmin and seeing what he has to say  
**jingrapher:** try to convince him

 **maknae:** he says he'll do it but his phone just died so he can't answer

 **jingrapher** : okay! hopefully this works   
**jingrapher:** i hate seeing both of them so upset

 **777:** and i'm sick of dongmin whining but not doing anything to fix things

 **maknae:** minhyuk says "and i just want bin to be happy" awh what a sweetheart ✿♥‿♥✿  
**maknae:** we have to go we're about to see a movie but talk to u later hyungs ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 **jingrapher:** see ya

 **777:** good riddance

***

_roomie_

**jinjin:** hey minnie :D <33

 **roomie:** What do you need?

 **jinjin:** >:/  
**jinjin:** why does me texting you mean i need something :/

 **roomie:** You only ever call me Minnie when you need something.   
**roomie:** Last time it was because you wanted to know if I thought Myungjun would like the hat you were wearing. 

 **jinjin:**........  
**jinjin:** okay i will admit that i have done that in the past but  
**jinjin:** this time it's just because i wanna make a groupchat with me, you, sanha, minhyuk, bin and mj hyung!!! :D  
**jinjin:** i think it'd be exciting to have one with everyone!!! but i know you hate groupchats so i wanted to ask first

 **roomie:** Yeah I guess I'll think about it.

 **jinjin:** yayyy!!! let me know as soon as you decide, okay???   
**jinjin:** i think it'll be exciting  
**jinjin:** plus a good way for everyone to get to know each other more ya know :')))

 **roomie:** Sure, if you say so.   
**roomie:** I have to go. 

 **jinjin:** oh okay?? talk later then?   
**jinjin:** let me know about the group chat thing

 **roomie:** Okay. Bye hyung. 

***

_dance genius_

**genius genius:** Why does Jin hyung want to make a groupchat with everyone?  
**genius genius:** The real reason, Minhyuk, not his fake one about it being fun I'm not dumb. 

 **dance genius:** Ok look Dongmin hyung.   
**dance genius:** You and Bin need to make up this is getting out of hand.   
**dance genius:** I get it's a difficult situation because you're busy and like, I know how your parents are and stuff, hyung, but you're not being fair to Bin hyung.  
**dance genius:** And even if you don't date him, he deserves an apology because you were an asshole.   
**dance genius:** No offence.  
**dance genius:** You just need to get your shit together. The two of you have been doing this whole pining act since you started university three years ago and it's honestly getting old.   
**dance genius:** If you like Bin hyung, great. If you don't like Bin hyung, well, not great but he'll have to deal.  
**dance genius:** Either way, you need to figure your shit out, because it's not fair to keep leading Bin hyung on and messing with his feelings and stuff. Either date him or tell him you don't want to be with him and get this over with. 

 

 **dance genius:** hyung?

 

 **dance genius:** ok dongmin hyung i can see you've read these 

 

 **dance genius:** whatever don't answer then  
**dance genius:** do whatever you want

***

_save soap 2k18_

**pebble:**  i might've messed up the plan

 **777:** what happened?

_**pebble** has sent a screenshot to the chat_

**jingrapher:** minhyuk what the hell dude 

 **maknae:** yikes that definitely was not the plan (／_＼）

 **jingrapher:** yeah obviously it wasn't the plan sanha

 **pebble:** ok look is this really a bad thing i mean  
**pebble:** maybe it'll be just what he needs to spur him into action

 **jingrapher:** or, and here's a thought, it'll make him even less likely to do anything because he's angry  
**jingrapher:** you know how dongmin gets 

 **pebble:** what the hell is that supposed to mean?  
**pebble:** what so, dongmin hyung is allowed to walk all over bin hyung's feelings but the second anyone even tells dongmin he's in the wrong that's not okay????

 **777:** uh oh 

 **jingrapher:** minhyuk you didn't tell him anything you just yelled at him and called him names 

 **777:** guys

 **pebble:** yeah whatever of course you'd side with him, you always do  
**pebble:** have you ever even thought about how bin's feeling? 

 **777:** guys seriously stop

 **jingrapher:** "of course you'd side with him"   
**jingrapher:** i'm not siding with anyone minyhuk, you're being a bit rude right now

 **777:** guys let's just relax

 **pebble:** whatever, have fun with whatever you're doing here but i'm not part of this anymore 

 _**pebble** _ _has left the chat_

 **maknae:** what just happened ◑.◑

 **777:** i'm not 100% sure

 **jingrapher:** he's so unbelievable, why doesn't he realize that he was totally out of line

 **777:** i mean, jinjin, he's upset; his best friend is hurting   
**777:** obviously he's going to have strong feelings about that

 **jingrapher** : still, he shouldn't just say things like that 

 **maknae:** he was just saying what everyone's thinking, i think it was good 

 **jingrapher:** yeah of course you do

 **maknae:**??

 **jingrapher:** never mind  
**jingrapher:** i need to go   
**jingrapher:** bye

***

_lame hyung_

**maknae:**  hyung what just happened?   
**maknae:** i'm worried because if everyone is fighting this situation is just gonna get worse ( ´△｀)

 **lame hyung:** i know  
**lame hyung:** i'm going to talk to jinjin  
**lame hyung:** you should talk to minhyuk, see how he's feeling  
**lame hyung:** i know jinwoo will apologize once he realizes how minhyuk's feeling they're just  
**lame hyung:** they're in an awkward position because they're best friends, but each of their other best friends are fighting and they've been forced to sort of side with opposite people 

 **maknae:** ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )  
**maknae:** i hope they can make up soon

 **lame hyung:** they will  
**lame hyung:** don't worry

***

_hyuk_

**sanha:** hyuk  
**sanha:** are you alright?

 **hyuk:** been better  
**hyuk:** i'm just upset, bin hyung is sad  
**hyuk:** dongmin hyung is being a dick  
**hyuk:** jin hyung is letting him, as usual

 **sanha:** it's okay, it'll work out  
**sanha:** we just gotta stay positive and hope for the best

 **hyuk:** thanks sanha  
**hyuk:** send me a selca 

 **sanha:** why? 

 **hyuk:** idk seeing you makes me feel better  
**hyuk:** is that weird lol

 **sanha:** no  
**sanha:** i get it

 _ **sanha**_ _has sent a photo to the chat_  

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151235828@N02/46045017292/in/dateposted-friend/)

**sanha:** i'm on the bus on my way home from work  
**sanha:** an old lady watched me take this and shook her head at me ヽ(ー_ー )ノ

 **hyuk:** cute

 **sanha:** you think my struggle is cute?

 **hyuk:** no  
**hyuk:** you're cute

 **sanha:** (*´ω｀*)  
**sanha:** stop it

 **hyuk:** are you blushing right now?

 **sanha:** ofc not

 **hyuk:** you are, aren't you?

 **sanha:** no  
**sanha:** stop (^_^;)

 **hyuk:** cute

 **sanha:**  ｡ﾟ(*´□`)ﾟ｡  
**sanha:** send me a selca in return  
**sanha:** it's only fair   
**sanha:** pics for pics  
**sanha:** this is a one for one deal

 **hyuk:** i didn't agree to that

 **sanha:** hyuk (⁎˃ᆺ˂)  
**sanha:** send me a selca

 **hyuk:** maybe

 **sanha:** maybe? 

 **hyuk:** maybe

 _**hyuk** _ _has sent a photo to the chat_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151235828@N02/46045149452/in/dateposted-friend/)

**sanha:** (/^▽^)/ **  
****sanha:** (｡♥‿♥｡)  
**sanha:**  be careful, someone might call 911 on you

 **hyuk:**???

 **sanha:** it's illegal to be that CUTE

 **hyuk:** gross  
**hyuk:** cheesy  
**hyuk:** disgusting

 **sanha:** you like it

 **hyuk:** i like you  
**hyuk:** thanks

 **sanha:** for?

 **hyuk:** i'm feeling better now  
**hyuk:** my class is about to start, i'd better go  
**hyuk:** i'll text you when it's done

 **sanha:** okay  
**sanha:** have fun (*＾▽＾)／

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ! sorry if this is a bit shorter than usual i'm still trying to get used to writing this kind of fic again
> 
> hmu on tumblr @lee-dongmins or on twitter @lee_dongmins :D


End file.
